


Cypher

by UwuKittenJoonie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gang AU, M/M, bts are in cypher, jackie is weapons specialist, jay is explosives specialist, jeon jungkooks gang name is johnny, johnny is relations officer, jung hoseoks gang name is jay, kim namjoons gang name is kitten, kim seokjin is 1/2 of the second in command, kim seokjins gang name is prince, kim taehyungs gang name is v, kitten is the leader, min yoongis gang name is sugar, park jimins gang name is jackie, sugar is 2/2 of the second in command, they have to help people, v is drugs specialist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuKittenJoonie/pseuds/UwuKittenJoonie
Summary: Cypher has been the reigning gang until a new gang called Exo started coming onto the scene but what had the Cypher Royalty family freaking out was that Exo was not using normal methods to gain success. They were kidnapping people to get higher status but what has Cypher Royalty confused is when World Board decide to contact Johnny that Exo has stolen the some of the children of the highest countries and they know that Cypher have better ways of finding people then their own governments. Can Cypher be able to find the stolen children or will Exo be able to get the power that they strive to have and overtake the gang by taking them down by their levels?





	1. O N E

“You can’t truly believe them Johnny. You know this. I have told you once and I have told you a thousand times that we just don’t do that. Schedule a meeting with Got7 to see what information they have.” Kitten said as he rested his head against the chair. He looked over to his left where Prince was seated and saw that he was already looking at him with expectant eyes. Did Prince really expect him to accept the offer? He turned to his right to see Sugar switching his gaze between the three other people present in the room before focusing his gaze on Kitten. 

 

“You all have to be joking? We are not some rescue team for Christ’s sake. We are a gang not a damn rescue team.” Kitten said as he slammed his fist down roughly on the table. He watched as Johnny flinched and Sugar quickly got up to comfort the youngest member of Cypher Royalty while Prince scooted his chair over so he could grab Kitten’s hand and make sure that there was nothing wrong. 

 

“You rescued me Joonie. When you took me hostage you had rescued me and took care of me and then had my father killed. You can’t say you aren’t a rescue team.” Prince said as he ran his fingers over the males knuckles softly. Kitten would let out the occasion hiss as Jin would end up running over a fresh wound. 

 

“You and Jinnie rescued me. I was just some whore until I was sold here and you guys saw something in me.” Sugar said and Namjoon frowned as he was able to see the sadness in his lovers eyes as he still kept his arms wrapped firmly around Johnny who had finally stopped shaking. Even though Johnny had been with Cypher for so long, he had never gotten used to Kitten’s outbursts of anger. 

 

“You weren’t a whore Yoon. I know how you felt about it but you weren’t. Jinnie and I fell in love with you because you had been through so much yet you were still so feisty. We liked that about you.” Namjoon said as he got up from his place at the end of the table and walked over to Yoongi who was already letting go of Jungkook so he could bury himself in his boyfriends body. 

 

“I will call Mark and see when we can have you guys meet up. Would you like it to be a full gang meeting with both Got7 and Cypher so I can inform the others or just the heads?” Johnny asked Jin who was heading over to join his boyfriends in an embrace. Johnny felt like he was invading in a private moment and so desperately wanted to escape from here and go make sure his boyfriend hasn’t blown his own head off yet. 

 

“A full meeting and as soon as possible so we can see how to handle it and please also get some intel from TT to see what they know about this because it has been two daughters and the file said one of the daughters was in link with Tzuyu.” Jin said as he walked over to his boyfriends and wrapped his arms around both of them as he rested his head on Kitten’s shoulders while one of his arms rested comfortably around Sugar’s waist. 

 

Johnny nodded before walking out of the room with his phone already in hand so he could call Got7 to hopefully schedule a meeting for tomorrow afternoon because he knew that most likely, the heads would decide to have some fun tonight and their fun could last hours and from the way that Kitten seemed today, it would most likely last hours and they would end up sleeping in until late tomorrow morning. 

 

“Yugyeom, how is your schedule tomorrow because Kitten wants a full group meeting for both Got7 and Cypher because we got a case that we need your input on? Yeah would you be able to do tomorrow at 3 so I can round up everyone and so you can also do the same because I know your guys are probably all over the place too. Yeah we can provide lunch and you can bring the deserts and drinks. Okay we will see you tomorrow. “ Johnny always loved talking with Yugyeom because he joined the gang in a similar way as Johnny had so it made their bond greater than it was with any of Got7’s other members. 

 

Johnny walked down the halls of the upper floor of the penthouse and could not find V and Jackie anywhere. Had they gone out on a mission without informing him? He flipped through the pages up on his tablet and found the duos profile and saw that they had no missions meaning they should be inside the house but they were nowhere to be seen. He flipped to his page of the layout of the house and saw that they were on ground 1 in the billiards room which frightened him slightly because last time Johnny had to go in there to find them, he walked in on them fucking. 

 

“Mina, I need to know what your member Tzuyu knows about Kim Jisoo.” Johnny said in a firm voice as he walked down the stairs slowly and made sure to stop on the third floor to see if Jay was in their room but was not surprised or disappointed when he saw his boyfriend missing from their room. He was probably on ground 0 working on some new products to sell. 

 

“Okay, Tzuyu said that Kim Jisoo was a regular at Likey for over a year and that Kim Jisoo had tried to make a move on Cherry Slims but that Cherry Slims rejected her but that did not stop Kim Jisoo because that made her visits more frequent but over a week ago, she just abruptedly stopped coming. She was a regular on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays when Cherry was in but last Thursday she came but left a lot earlier and one of the bartenders said that they saw her get a call from someone and when she came back from the call she was crying but she had a bruise under her eye. The bartender had tried to help her but Kim Jisoo ran away and no one from Likey has seen her in over a week. That’s all the information that Tzuyu had but she can ask Chaeyoung if any of the workers know anything.” Johnny walked down to the first floor and double checked that the front door was locked before heading towards the billiards room. 

 

“Yes please because we had someone ask us for help finding Kim Jisoo because supposedly she has gone missing so it would be greatly appreciated and Cypher will be in your debt.” Johnny said as he opened the doors to the billiards room and prepared his eyes for the worst but was surprised to see V and Jackie just playing an innocent game of billiards. 

 

“Thank you Mina. We will speak again soon. Goodbye.” Johnny said as he walked into the room and tapped his foot roughly on the floor so that he could grab the attention of the two older members who were staring at each other with such lust in their eyes that Johnny felt like he walked in right before they were gonna fuck on the billiards table. Again. 

 

“Don't fuck on the table again please. The poor maid told me that it was a pain in the ass to get the stain out and if your gonna fuck use a condom on Jackie so he doesn’t fucking cum on the damn table.” Johnny said as he walked over to a nearby chair and sunk down into it as he placed his tablet on the table next to it and grabbed the drink that was there. He really didn’t care if it was one of the other twos drink.

 

“Is Joon.. oh wait I mean Kitten being an ass again?” V, also known as Taehyung, said as he set his cue down on the table and walked over to the youngest member and crouched down between his legs and looked up at him with those wide eyes that would have made Johnny swoon if it wasn’t for the fact that Johnny was madly in love with someone else. 

 

“Don’t even get me started. We got another email asking if we can help find a missing kid and he is being an ass and doesn’t wanna help but Jinnie and Yoon want to so I’m looking into the most recent case.” Johnny said as he chugged the rest of whatever was in the drink and set it back down on the table and hoped that Jackie would catch his drift and fill it up again with whatever was in it. 

 

Jackie was able to catch what Johnny was saying and went over to the small bar that was in the billiards room and filled up a bigger glass of straight up vodka mixed with a hint of absinthe for a little kick. He would have to make sure to tell Jay that Johnny will most likely not be able to function for the rest of the day if he manages to finish the whole glass. 

 

“Don’t drink too fast Kook. It has absinthe in it and you know how that can fuck us over especially if you have a low tolerance and you my buddy have the lowest tolerance after Hobi of course.” Jackie, also known as Jimin, said as he watched the younger down the glass almost to the middle of it as if the alcohol was water. How much had this kid been drinking lately? 

 

“Yeah yeah I know. I’m just tired you know? Like don’t you ever miss what we were before Cypher?” Jungkook said as he rested his head back and tried to think about who he was before Cypher. 

 

Jungkook was a poor man's son and that said poor man didn’t know how to stop getting in trouble and one day, he got in trouble with the wrong person. Cypher was still readjusting to losing their previous leader and having a new leader. WKED KNGDMS was now barely changing to Cypher so everything was still new when Jungkook’s father decided that his son wasn’t important enough to protect and decided to give him to Kitten as a peace offering which Kitten accepted but after a few weeks of knowing the small and fragile boy, he had some Rank 5, Cypher Newbies, go out and kill Jungkook’s father for abandoning him. 

 

“Miss people trying to cheat me into giving more than they paid for and having to always have my eyes open in case someone tried to come at me? Having no friends or family who would associate with me because they thought I was too dangerous? Nah not really. Cypher changed my life kid and I know it did the same for you and I know it gets hard but wanna know what Chimmie and I do when it gets hard?” V said as he stood up and walked over to his boyfriend and placed a hand firmly on the olders ass. 

 

“Nope I’m good. I already have to deal with the trio probably fucking as we speak. I don’t need to know about you two. Thanks for the talk guys. Also tomorrow at 3 we are having a group meeting with Got7 to discuss what is happening recently so you guys better be there and don’t pull that bullshit that your busy because I have your guys schedule.” Johnny said as he stood up slowly and grabbed his tablet before checking where his boyfriend was at the moment. From what the map said, Jay was on ground 0 on the right side of his space. Jungkook groaned as he walked out the door after one last wave at his friends before heading down to ground 0. He could never understand why the house never got an elevator. 

 

When he got down to the lower level he quickly pressed in the code for the level that Hobi was in and slowly walked into the room. He looked around the room and was happy to see that there was no blood anywhere but then again there was still so much of the level that he hasn’t even seen yet. 

 

“Babe? Are you dead?” Jungkook called out as he turned on the light and was not shocked to see his boyfriend fast asleep on a small futon that was completely dirty from past explosions that have happened in that area. Jay was laying down with bombs all around his body as well as parts scattered around in nearby areas. 

 

“Wake up Hobi. Let’s sleep in our actual bed.” Jungkook yelled at his boyfriend so the male would wake up. He watched with a smile on his face as Jay jerked up and turned to see his boyfriend standing there with what he always thought was the most pretty smile he had ever seen. 

 

“Yup. Lemme just get up.” Jay said as he got up carefully and tiptoed around the bombs that were scattered near where he was just sleeping. He knew not to set one off because he didn’t want his boyfriend to get hurt because he would get his ass beat by Namjoon, Yoongi and Jin. All at once because Johnny was basically their baby. 

 

Once he was safely out of the bomb field, he walked over to his boyfriend happily and wrapped his arms around the younger tightly and smacked his ass rapidly three times signalling that he wanted to carry the man. Jungkook chuckled before jumping up and being caught quickly by Jay who was smiling happily. 

 

“You’re stupid.”

 

“And you’re drunk. Now let’s go to bed okay?” Jay said with a smile as he carried the male the whole way to the third floor where they had their mini kitchen, movie room, game room and actual room. The pro of being Cypher Royalty was the fact that each couple had their own floor all to themselves. 

 

Jay laid the younger down on the bed slowly and started to undress him until he was left only in his boxers, the way the younger always slept because he complained about it getting too hot from him. 

 

Hobi stripped quickly before crawling into bed next to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the younger and listened to the soft snores that left his lovers mouth. 

 

They were glad that each floor and room were sound proof because then they would have heard both the other couples roughly going at it while they were just trying to have a peaceful sleep. For once Jungkook’s paranoia helped him because if he had not double checked that the doors were locked then they could have gotten into the house and stolen what they needed. 

 


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence and death along with information on the kidnappings

V stared at the man who was sat across from him and had the urge to roll his eyes at the accusations he was making. V turned to look at Jay who was already looking at him and he watched as his elder pulled out his gun and placed it on the desk and kept his hand hovering over it because he saw the way that the man was starting to grow more angry. 

“What? You think pulling some gun will fucking scare me? I’m not some pussy like you because I know you won’t fucking shoot me because you have to have orders from Cypher Royalty.” The man said as he rolled his eyes at the mention of Cypher Royalty. Taehyung chuckled as he threw his head back and allowed his hand to run through his bright red hair. This idiot really thought that they weren’t Royalty but then again, they rarely work their own deals when it comes to newbie gangs but they had read the report that this gang had and knew it would be best if they came and did the trade in person. 

“Wow. How fucking desperate are you that you came to us for drugs and bombs?” Jay said with a chuckle as he looked at the guy and lifted the gun so it was aimed right at the jugular so if he pressed the trigger it would kill the man within minutes. 

It all happened quickly, the man pulled out his own gun and shot at Jay and scraped against his neck while a bullet managed to lodge itself in his shoulder. The man moved his attention to V who already had his gun out and had shot both shoulders so he could not move them without causing himself pain. 

“Johnny, back up now. The warehouse by the house. I heard shots and we need all of Royalty so we can fucking teach these newbies a fucking lesson but tell the heads to wear their masks.” Jackie said as he rushed into the warehouse and he was shocked to see a large amount of people surrounding V and Jay, all of them trying to grab them so they could try to take them hostage. 

Jackie shot a bullet up so it blew out the light that was above the crowd of people before running in with his blades in hand and throwing them rapidly at the people who were on the outside of the circle. He could hear the familiar cries of Jay and V which angered him more and made his fighting more rapid and violent because he was not about to let his family be hurt in front of him. 

~

Johnny ran up the stairs and barged into the master bedroom of the fourth floor, not caring at all if they were still fucking or if they were naked or even sleeping. When he ran in, the three males were naked on the bed taking in deep breaths which signalled that they had probably just finished fucking. 

“Get dressed. Jackie called me and the trade backfired and we need you guys to come NOW!” Johnny yelled as he ran into the room and grabbed the three males iconic masks and threw them on the bed before going into their closet and grabbing their outfits and placing them on the bed. The three heads nodded quickly and got dressed rapidly before all four were on their way out of the house and to the nearby warehouse where the trade had been going down. 

Kitten walked into the warehouse with Prince on his left and Sugar on his right and Johnny right behind him. Johnny was going through his tablet trying to find the location of their three missing Royalty and were surprised to find that they were on the second floor and that Jackie had taken the most damage as usual. 

“Second floor and the way it looks is that Jay and Jackie have taken most of the damage.” Johnny said as he watched his hyungs speed up their walking and when they released the door leading to the room the three were in was locked, Kitten easily knocked it down to reveal a torture room. Johnny gulped and played with the ring around his finger that was given to him by Jay after a year and a half of being together. 

“If it isn’t the three heads of C ypher.” Lee Junhui said as he walked over to stand in the middle of the room. Kitten chuckled as he looked at the man with a hard scowl which was hidden under his mask. 

The lights flicked on to reveal where their three Royalty were. Jay and Jackie were hung from their wrists with barbed wire while V was tied down to a chair and was struggling furiously as he was forced to watch them continuously use both Jay and Jackie as punching bags and would sometimes just stab them or cut them. 

“What do you want?” Kitten asked roughly as he blocked Jin and Yoongi from passing him so they could save the three. Johnny was stood behind them with tears in his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall. He would not lose to those jackasses. 

“Something quite simple. You remember the gang rules don’t you or has your power gone to your head?” Junhui said as he stepped closer towards Namjoon who was watching him carefully just to make sure that he didn’t try to harm one of the three men who were still unharmed. They would have to call TT right after this because that gang had the best nurses and best technology. 

“Which Junhui because there are multiple rules.” Namjoon said as removed the hand blocking Yoongi so he could tap on his back of his thigh to signal that he needed Johnny to contact TT. Johnny picked up on the signal and pulled out his messages with the leader and watched as Kitten put his hand back to cover Yoongi. 

“The rule that if I beat you in a fight then I get your gang.” Junhui said with a sicking smile as he winked at Jin who was almost ready to push Namjoon’s hand away and give that man a piece of his mind because Jin wasn’t some type of whore who only followed the power. He followed his heart which led him to Namjoon and Yoongi. 

“Okay.” Kitten said as he took off his mask to reveal his face and pulled out his guns and handed them to Jin and Yoongi before taking Yoongi’s knife and walking over to Junhui who was doing the same but with a female who Yoongi suspected was his significant other or someone of importance. 

‘We need you. Meet us at our house in less than 30 and please bring your stuff for cuts and bullet wounds along with bruising. Thanks. We owe you one.’ 

When Namjoon left to face Junhui, Yoongi moved over to Jin and started speaking him quietly but quickly as his eyes followed the girl who had just been next to Junhui minutes ago. Johnny watched as the battle started and smiled as Namjoon got a good cuts on Junhui. He hated the gang rule because the fight of power always ended in someone's death but Jungkook had faith in his leader and knew that Namjoon would beat Junhui easily. 

He saw that Junhui’s gang stopped hitting Jay and Jackie to watch the fight that was happening between the two gangs leaders. Johnny watched as Yoongi kissed Jin quickly before walking away towards the girl who was just next to Junhui. The other gang didn’t notice the movement of the smaller male because they were so fascinated by the fight but Namjoon saw and smiled and allowed himself to get a stab that not only cut his shirt but cut across his chest. 

“What is Sugar doing?” Johnny asked Prince who was standing watching everything play out. Prince chuckled softly as he grabbed Johnny’s tablet out of his hand and went straight to the notes and wrote down the plan that they had made in those few minutes. 

Yoon is going to go get the girl which would distract Junhui and let Joon get the kill while that is happening you will turn off the lights and I will go get the three with help from Yoon and Joon who would have already killed the two heads. When you hear the whistle from Yoon and two stomps then cut the lights and don’t turn them on until you see us leave

Johnny looked at Prince with wide eyes and watched as he nodded before walking in the opposite direction and making his way rapidly through the crowd who was so caught up in the fight because Junhui had Namjoon pinned to the floor and with the way it looked, Junhui was going to win but nobody knew the plan that the two VP’s created within minutes. 

He heard the whistle and two stomps before hearing a shrill scream that came with the sound of bones cracking and soon the familiar sound of liquid rushing onto the floor. Jungkook cut off the lights and smiled at the sounds of screams coming from the gang who must have forgotten that this is their warehouse meaning that they knew what they were doing. 

“Fucking newbies.” Johnny said as he heard two bodies fall and heard footsteps and screams. How fun but they had a meeting in four hours and Johnny was actually pretty hungry. 

“Your heads are gone and either you disappear or we make you disappear.” Kitten yelled as he sliced the leaders throat and let his body fall on the floor. He ran past the gang members coming from him and grabbed Jay in his arms while Yoongi helped V and Jin grabbed Jackie. Johnny stood at the exit of the room as he tapped his foot impatiently. 

‘We are waiting inside your first floor of the house.’ 

Once he counted all 6 of his members he shut the door and made sure it would stay stuck for a while before turning the lights back on and leading them out of the warehouse and towards the house. They were lucky only allies knew where they lived or else they would have some pretty pissed off people at their front door as soon as they break out. 

Once they were home, everyone injured was sent into the medicine room with the nurses from TT following in with them. Yoongi, Jin and Jungkook could hear the cries of pain coming from their family who was getting healed but they had become immune to those noises due to the amount of times they have had to hear them crying for help. 

The three males who were untouched had left to wait in the bar where they drank while Yoongi and Jin talked and Jungkook did his updates about the gang and how their leaders were dead. 

“They had no allies who can harm us since they were new so we should be fine. Hopefully they are at least stable when Got7 comes.” Jungkook said as he took a chug of his drink and let his body relax in his chair. He closed his eyes and when he woke up, he saw 13 people around him. 

“Get up. We have the meeting and we need you to attend since it is a full group.” Namjoon said and Jungkook nodded with a yawn as he grabbed his drink and led the group of males out of the first floor bar and up the four flights of stairs to their fifth floor board room where they all took their seats. The room was already filled with food which Jungkook gladly began to eat as Namjoon started talking. 

“As you all may know we have been getting plenty of emails about people wanting us to help them find their stolen kids and they are under the impress that it is a gang and as our closest ally we wanted to discuss with you what we should do. Jungkook please explain what information we have so far.” Namjoon said and Jungkook looked at him with his stuffed cheeks and swallowed quickly which Hoseok made a joke out of which caused the table to erupt in laughter. 

“So right now we have 6 cases given to us. 4 girls and 2 males. The girls are Kim Jisoo, Park Chaeyoung, Lalisa Manoban, and Jennie Kim. All the girls are in similar ranks when it comes to money. Kim Jisoo is an heiress to a company in Seoul while Jennie Kim is an heiress to a fashion company. Lalisa Manoban is an heiress to a chain of food restaurants that are greatly popular in Thailand and Park Chaeyoung is the daughter of the president of South Korea, Kwon Ji-Yong and his husband Choi Seung-Hyun. The two males, Dong Young-Bae and Kang Dae-Sung, are married and are heads of a famous media company in Asia that is very big in China. What we know about the two missing males is that they went missing on a family vacation and the only thing found from them was their traumatized son who is currently in government protection. “ Jungkook explained and everyone nodded and Namjoon raised his hand in a way to signal for the younger to go on. 

“The four girls were all attending a prep school here in Seoul and the order of disappearance was Jisoo, Lalisa, Jennie and Chaeyoung. Jisoo was visiting Likey which is a club under TT and they said she had a liking to the main dancer Cherry Slims but a few days ago when she went to the club, she took a call and came back with a bruise and left and no one has seen her. Lalisa was last seen out shopping with an unknown male and later that night when her father called her like he did every night she didn’t answer and he had someone go to her house and when they got there it was trashed and Lalisa was gone. Jennie was last seen at Silver Spoon three days ago and it was the same as Jisoo, she got a call and came back with a bruise before running out. Chaeyoung was a simple kidnapping, she was out at night and cameras saw her being pushed into a van with no tags at all.” Jungkook explained as he flipped through the pages on his tablet to find his notes about what he learned from all the emails. 

“The government believes it is a gang because as you can see on the screen when they kidnapped the two males, they left a mark at the house but no one knows what tag that is and they saw that tattoo on the people who took Chaeyoung. I personally believe we should help them because like these are their kids and if it is a gang we know how they can get with hostages.” Jungkook said as he placed his tablet down and took a piece of pineapple from the platter of fruit. 

After Jungkook finished talking, the table erupted into discussion about what they should do. Almost everyone agreed that it would be beneficial to help the government because then they get more money and will have them owe them and that could be a literal get out of jail free card. 

“Fine. We’ll do it. We will schedule another meeting in two days with all our allies which means Kook you will have to plan all that out okay and if you need help talk with Yoonie or Jinnie.” Namjoon said and Jungkook nodded as he started to cut into his piece of ham that they had but was sadly interrupted by his phone going off. It was Jae.

“What’s the matter Jae?” Jungkook said calmly as he bit into his piece of ham happily. He was so hungry that eating felt so good. 

“P-please come..they’re..d..dead.all of them...please god please come Johnny..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday uwu


End file.
